nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This Can't Be Happening In New Orans!
Season: 1 * Episode: 12 * Ep Overall: 12 Prev: New Orans' Bicentennial Next: What's Special About Me?! Plot Every Halloween monster is on a vicious rampage, and it's the work of a certain evil tiger. Episode (The scene cuts to a Halloween night. Kai-Lan is in her dog costume.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye. Gu Nai Nai. How do you like my dog costume?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "I think it looks great on you." * {Yeye} "I agree. You look amazing." * {Kai-Lan} "Woof, woof! Thanks!" (Inferope -- as a yeti -- and Minstite -- as Death -- come down the stairs.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wow. Those are super costumes." * {Inferope} "Hey, where's everyone else?" * {Minstite} "They're getting ready for..." (Before he could finish, someone tackles him down to the floor. It was Loundro, as the Monkey King.) * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro, you're the Monkey King." * {Loundro} "Yeah, I'm a fan of him." (Kai-Lan looks up and saw a white thing coming down the stairs. It's a white sheet with holes for eyes.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey! A ghost!" (Then, she heard a familiar voice coming from the white sheet.) * {Blantachu} "Do not worry. It's just me." * {Inferope} "Oh, Blantachu. You had us scared there." (Gwallon, as a vampire, comes by.) * {Gwallon} "Ya. He had you scared really good." (Munloosh, as a zombie, comes by also.) * {Munloosh} "Like a ghost. Watch out! I will eat your brains!" * {Kai-Lan} "Where's everyone else? I really want to go trick-or-treating." (Croaminch -- as a cowboy -- comes down the stairs.) * {Croaminch} "Hey, y'all. I'm coming along also." (Chimasey, as a princess, and Sunflowy, as a clown, come down.) * {Sunflowy} "Hey, everyone!" * {Chimasey} "I always want to look my best during the holiday." * {Loundro} "Oh please. It's Halloween." * {Munloosh} "Are you scared of me yet, Loundro?" * {Loundro} "Me, scared? I'm not scared of anything. No Halloween monster can give me a fright." (Cortish -- as a mummy -- comes by.) * {Inferope} "What about that mummy?" * {Munloosh & Loundro} "What mummy?" * {Gwallon} "The one right behind you guys." (Munloosh and Loundro turn around.) * {Cortish} "Roar." * {Munloosh} "Ooooooo! Mummy!" (runs outside) (Everyone laughs.) * {Kai-Lan} "That's a good costume, Cortish." * {Cortish} (in a deep, grunting voice) "Thank you very much." * {Kai-Lan} "Now, is everyone here?" * {Minstite} "Is Yeye or Gu Nai Nai coming with us?" * {Kai-Lan} "Gu Nai Nai! Are coming with us to go trick-or-treating?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "I'll be too busy setting up for the party." * {Yeye} "I'll go with you and your friends, Kai-Lan." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, that'll be super!" * {Yeye} "Come along, everyone!" (The kids and Yeye exit the castle, and walk to town. They met Frankie on the way.) * {Frankie} "Hey, guys." * {Croaminch} "Howdy, Frankie." * {Inferope} "Are you gonna go trick-or-treating with us?" * {Frankie} "Yeah, I am. Wow, those are all good costumes." * {Kai-Lan & Others} "Thank you." * {Frankie} "Come with me to my house. You'll meet my good friends there." (Everyone followed Frankie to his haunted house to meet his friends. When they entered his house, the walls were decorated with jack-o-lanterns painted on the walls.) * {Frankie} "Good friends of mine! I would like you to meet my Halloween monster friends." * {Loundro} "Are they real monsters?" * {Frankie} "Yep." (There is a mummy, a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, a zombie, a ghost, and a skeleton.) * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao. I'm Kai-Lan, and these are my friends." * {Frankie} "These are my friends. Marlowe the mummy, Wendy the witch, Willy the werewolf, Vinnie the vampire, Zach the zombie, Greyson the ghost, and Steven the skeleton." * {Kai-Lan & Friends} "Nice to meet you!" * {Frankie's Friends} "Nice to meet you too!" (After everyone tells the monsters their names...) * {Yeye} "Now that the introduction is done, why don't we go trick-or-treating now?" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Yeye. Come on, everyone. Let's go, go, go!" (Frankie starts to lead everyone out the house. Suddenly, his eyes went red and he stopped in his tracks. The screen did not show his face, only his body.) * {Yeye} "Frankie? Is everyone alright?" (Frankie turns around and growls at everyone. They screamed in horror. The same thing happens to Frankie's friends.) * {Frankie, Marlowe, Wendy, Willy, Vinnie, Zach, Greyson, Steven} "Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack!" (Everyone else screamed in horror and ran out of the house. The monsters march out of the house, chasing them and chanting "Attack!" constantly.) * {Yeye} "I have to go check on Gu Nai Nai." (With that, he rushed out of the scene. Kai-Lan and friends try to get away from the possessed monsters. A large group of Creepazoids came and were also under control. The friends run away to find a safe spot behind a candy store.) * {Sunflowy} "What' going on with Frankie and his friends?!" * {Kai-Lan} "I don't know!" * {Minstite} "It looks like they might be under control." * {Gwallon} "Under what control?" * {Minstite} "I don't know." * {Inferope} "How are we going to find out what's causing all this?" (On the roof the home castle, there sat Eugene with a controller.) * {Eugene} "There's no way they'll find out it's me." (He lets out an evil laugh. Meanwhile in town, other kids were screaming, crying, and running as the Halloween monsters and the Creepazoids did the following; hitting, kicking, stealing candy from them, scaring them away, and even bite them. Kai-Lan and friends saw this from the candy store.) * {Chimasey} "This can't be happening in New Orans! Why is this happening to Frankie and his pals?!" * {Munloosh} "What they need is a cheering up!" * {Croaminch} "No! No time for that!" * {Kai-Lan} "We have to find out what's causing all this!" (Inferope noticed a large shadow next to him.) * {Inferope} "Ahhhh! What is that shadow?!" (The others turned around and saw the shadow. But then, it ran off.) * {Sunflowy} "Who was that?" * {Kai-Lan} "Wait a second. I thought I recognize that shadow." * {Blantachu} "Should we follow it?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes!" (The kids look around.) * {Kai-Lan} "Inferope, did you see where the shadow went?" * {Inferope} "I think up that ladder." (Frankie and friends unexpectedly are blocking the way.) * {Frankie} (under control) "If you go up there, you will see our evil master!" * {Frankie's Friends} "Yeah!" * {Loundro} "Who's your master?! I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" * {Gwallon} "Are you deaf or what? They said he's on top of this building!" * {Loundro} "Well, come on! I wanna give this guy some punches!" (Suddenly, someone comes down with a parachute. It's Eugene, Rintoo's evil father!) * {Kai-Lan} "It's Eugene!" * {Eugene} "You got that right, Kai-Lan! I controlled Frankie and his friends for a reason! To show what Halloween really ''is!" * {'Steven'} "You tell 'em, boss!" * {'Eugene'} "Quiet! Anyway, go get them, Frankie and friends!" (Eugene pushes a button on the controller, and the monsters chant "attack!", and walk toward the kids. They start to back away, but Loundro jumped and tackled Eugene down to the ground.) * {'Loundro'} "Give me that controller!" * {'Eugene'} "Not a chance, mouse boy!" (Croaminch takes out his lasso rope, and lassoes the controller from Eugene's hand.) * {'Eugene'} "Give that back, bullfrog!" * {'Croaminch'} "If ye can catch up to me!" * {'Eugene'} "Grrrrr! Oh, I will!" (Eugene goes after Croaminch to get the controller back. He tosses the controller to Loundro, and Eugene chases after him.) * {'Loundro'} "Cortish!" (The mouse tosses the controller to his alien friend. The alien saw Eugene running towards him, but is unable to run away because he's terribly scared. Blantachu flies over to get him out of the way.) * {'Eugene'} "GIVE ME THE STUPID CONTROLLER!!!" (Blantachu accidentally drops the controller, and Eugene steps on it. The controller broke in pieces, and Frankie and friends are no longer in control.) * {'Marlowe'} "What happened?" * {'Willy'} "I think we've been under some control." * {'Chimasey'} "You sure were..." (''pointing to Eugene) "By that monster!" * {Frankie} "Augh!" (Eugene kneels down besides his crushed controller.) * {Frankie} "Eugene, what in the name of chocolate pumpkins were you thinking?!" * {Eugene} "I want to control all Halloween monsters just to make it all look real!" * {Wendy} "I'm a real Halloween monster, and I don't have ''to act like a real witch!" * {'Munloosh'} "Just like Frankie doesn't have to act like a real frankenstein." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Perhaps you might learn something tonight, Eugene." * {'Eugene'} "Yeah. Don't act like a jerk on Halloween..." * {'Gwallon'} "And?" * {'Eugene'} "''And ''never judge a book by its cover." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Right. Now why don't you take you things and go find a hotel or something around here?" * {'Eugene'} "Alright, ''alright! I won't mess with you, but I will someday! I will be back!" (With that, he walk off with his broken controller.) * {Zach} (calling out) "If your butt wants to!" (Everyone laughs at Zach's random sentence.) * {Frankie} "Anyone wanna come to my house for a Halloween party?" * {Willy} "Ooooooooooooooo-yeah!" * {Greyson} "Yo! I love a celebration!" (Everyone cheered and all go to Frankie's house. Later, they are having a Halloween party. Gu Nai Nai and Yeye come in with treats.) * {Yeye} "Knock knock! We brought in treats." * {Gu Nai Nai} "They're home-made. Hope you enjoy them." * {Loundro} "What are they?" * {Yeye} "They're chocolate cupcakes coated with marshmallow cream." * {Gu Nai Nai} "We also added a piece of chocolate inside." * {Vinny} "Ohhh, that sounds cool, mates!" * {Greyson} "Yo, that sounds good!" (They heard an explosion outside. Everyone ran out and saw three figures in the smoke.) * {Eugene} "Hahahaha!" * {Kali} "Prepare for trouble on this frolicking night!" * {Eugene} "And then make it double as we give you a fright!" * {Kali} "To protect the world from devastation!" * {Eugene} "To unite our peoples within our nation!" * {Kali} "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" * {Eugene} "And extend our reach to the stars above!" * {Kali} "Kali!" * {Eugene} "And Eugene." * {Kali} "We bad guys blast off to the speed of light." * {Eugene} "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" * {Frolee} "Eeyup, that's right!" * {Loundro} "You again, Eugene!" * {Stein} "And it looks like he bought some accompanies!" * {Eugene} "Stein and Monstress, the king and queen of the night. Would your son prefer to be on your side..." (takes out his newly repaired controller) "Or my ''side?" (Kai-Lan was stunned to see that Eugene has another controller. Eugene pushes a button, and Frankie, his parents, and his buddies are possessed and under Eugene's control.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "You better stop this, Eugene!" * {'Kali'} "Oh, why should we? Isn't Halloween about tricks, getting treats, and maybe encountering dangerous monsters?" * {'Munloosh'} "Well, duh. Of cour---" (Zach suddenly tackles the cat down to the ground.) * {'Zach'} "Shut your trap! Who told you to talk?" * {'Eugene'} "Yeah, Munloosh!" (Suddenly, Frolee takes the control away from Eugene.) * {'Eugene'} "What the?! Frolee!" * {'Frolee'} "I'm sorry, but you can't be doing that!" * {'Eugene'} "What?! You're a bad guy! Why do you suddenly care about respect?" * {'Minstite'} "Isn't Frolee a monster also?" * {'Eugene'} "Uh, yes. He's a devil koala." * {'Croaminch'} "But he's not under control." * {'Inferope'} "Wait a minute. When Eugene puts Frankie and his friends under his control, they turn to bad monsters. However, Frolee himself is a bad monster. He's under Eugene's control as well..." * {'Chimasey'} "So that turns him into a good monster." * {'Eugene'} "Crud! Why didn't I see it coming?" * {'Kali'} "Next time you create some evil inventions, you have to test them out before you run off all willy nilly like that." * {'Eugene'} "Alright. You all have fun with your party...I'm going home and punch myself in the face." (He pushes a button on the controller, and the monsters are back to normal. Eugene, Kali, and Frolee walk off.) * {'Stein'} "Well then, let's have that celebration!" (Everyone cheered.) ~ ''Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Tonight was a super Halloween! My friends and I had fun trick-or-treating. We also met Frankie's friends. They are different monsters. Suddenly, they were being possessed and under control by Eugene. We managed to "scare" him off, and he no londer will bother us...but someday...he will. (The screen turns black. Zach comes in, shines a flashlight to his face, and lets out an evil laugh.) End of episode.